Release me, my dearest friend
by Chaotic-Fayth
Summary: Oneshot, Slash, Spiderman 3. Peter and Harry have had a silent agreement for years that no matter what, they'd come to eachother for certian things.


**Title:** Release me, my dearest friend...

**Fandom:** Spiderman 2/3

**Characters:** Harry Osbourne (New Goblin)/ Peter Parker (Spiderman)

**Word Count:** 843

**Rating:** NC-17 (For Slashy Secks)

**Summary:** Peter and Harry have had a silent agreement for years that no matter what, they'd come to eachother for certain things. Even when Harry hates him for the moment, they put aside their differences to release eachother.

**Author's Notes:** Very very slight spoilers for Spiderman 3. I wrote the entire thing on the front of one of those binders covered in brown paper so you can decorate them. I had just gotten done watching Spiderman 3 for the first time, and wanted smut of my new OTP, savvy? I'm in a smut mood, so expect more soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter pulled the mask off of his own face harshly, throwing it to the side with a sigh. He had no time to realize that he wasn't the only one in his room. A gloved hand grasped him by the wrist and whirled him around to face what he had had his back to. Peter found himself face-to-face with the New Goblin, still fully masked. Harry must have followed him home from where they had been fighting.

Spidey half assumed his former best friend to pull a weapon on him, but it didn't happen. Harry let his own mask down and threw his goggles off with his spare hand and pulled the smaller man to himself, bringing the full lengths of their bodies to press together firmly. No words were said, no struggles made, as this was not the first time that they had met like this, though it was the first since they had started fighting each other. Neither of them were sure what would happen, or how things would go, but it didn't matter. They had been fighting each other for much too long or not long at all, tensions built up, and they both knew that this was the only way to release them, release each other.

Harry pulled at the edges of Peter's suit, stretching and removing the spandex roughly, until the super hero stood nude before him. Warily, Peter returned the gesture, unzipping Harry's gear and pulling it from him slightly more gently. Once the work was done, he surrendered himself entirely to the man he would once have called his best friend.

Harry gripped the smaller man by the hips and shoved him onto the bed. Compliant, Peter crawled backward until there was enough room for him to lie on his back, legs parted slightly. The look upon the Goblin's face was blank, apathetic, thought not his eyes. His eyes showed a mix of emotions; of ravenous hunger, or anger, of sorrow, and buried deep within it all, a nearly forgotten feeling of love toward his current rival. Harry grasped at Peter's legs, running rough hands along the spider's inner thighs, drawing from him a muffled gasp. Peter's legs were pushed apart and propped up, Harry kneeling in between them with his emotionless face.

Almost as on autopilot, he reached for the bedside table and pulled out the well-known bottle of,"just-in-case" lube that Peter kept, even though Harry was the only one he ever engaged with. The goblin spread the slippery liquid over his own fingers and applied it to his member. Somewhat used to what was approaching; Peter reached up to wrap his left hand in the sheets next to his head.

Harry didn't bother to show the same favor to Peter, but instead grasped the smaller man by the bottom of his thighs, lifting him up enough to allow for him to slide right into Peter. Spidey gasped and arched as Harry entered him slowly at first. The Goblin hissed a slight escape of breath as he settled into how tight Peter was around him. After a few slow moments, Harry began to move to find a rhythm. Gradual at first, then steadying into a fast, less gentle pattern, grinding the smaller man into the mattress with every movement. Peter moaned and tensed his back, moving his hips to match Harry's unforgiving rhythm.

No kisses between them had been shared, and still yet no words were spoken. It was easier that way, almost less confusing then for Harry to admit that his father's death wasn't Spidey's fault; or that after all that had happened, Harry still loved, and not just lusted after, his former best friend.

As the Goblin sped up, nearing climax, Pete reached up with his free right hand to grasp onto Harry's shoulder, his fingers curling around well-defined muscles. Without so much as a spare glance, Harry returned the touch with the same arm, sliding his hand from Peter's thigh to beneath the super hero's shoulder.

They clung to each other as Spidey was pushed over the edge first, tightening around Harry, who followed soon after, pumping into the smaller man as he came, teeth clenched to avoid saying anything, to keep from breaking their silent agreement.

For moments they lied there, Harry barely supporting himself over Peter's slim form. Then, as easy as the moment had started, it was gone again, a naked and rather full Peter Parker lying across his own bed, watching in silence as the Goblin redressed into his armor as per usual.

Harry glanced over his shoulder just once, to make eye contact with his rival, nemesis, lover, and most of all, the man that he once would have called the person closest to him in life. If looks could convey words, Harry's would be screaming out to Peter, asking for help to forgive his best friend, even though, deep down, it was himself that he blamed. Then he was gone, upon his glider and out the window without a sound.


End file.
